Angel Enjy
by Darkflame5
Summary: Complete and utter crack-fic. Turns out Enjolras really is an angel... and a statue... Crap.


**Disclaimer:** Enjolras and the other Amis belong to Hugo. Weeping Angels beong to BBC.

WARNING: COMPLETE AND UTTER CRACK-FIC! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

The night was still and quiet. Hardly a sound could be heard from either side of the barricade. A tall young man with blond hair gave a small sigh, before turning and entering the building behind him.

He glanced around the room as he sat down. It appeared to be empty. It's been a long night, he thought. With another exhausted sigh, he closed his eyes. He was only resting them, mind you. And it was just for a second, really!

Anyways, unbeknownst to the blonde, a shape had been watching him from the corner of the room. A rather drunken shape by the name of Grantaire. As he watched the blonde, Grantaire noticed something rather odd. There appeared to be some sort of switch on the back of the man's neck.

Curious, and not entirely sure if he was hallucinating or not, Grantaire moved closer to the sleeping man. Deciding he had not imagined it, he looked around surreptitiously before making the incredibly foolish and alcohol-induced decision to flip the switch on the back of the man's neck.

Whatever Grantaire had expected to happen, the reaction that occurred was definitely not it. The blond man bolted upright, his skin and clothes turning gray, and wings sprouting from his back. Grantaire's mouth dropped open, and he stared in amazement at the statue of an angel that had not five seconds ago been a man.

Looking absurdly pleased about something, Grantaire turned to call to his friends. "Hey guys, guess what? Enjolras really is a-"

At this, Grantaire had glanced back towards the statue, only to discover that it was no longer there.

"A... statue...?" he finished uncertainly, staring bemusedly at the spot where it had been.

"Grantaire, what are you talking about? Where's Enjolras?"

A young man with brown hair and glasses had come up to Grantaire with an exasperated look on his face.

"...Gone," Grantaire replied, still looking bemused.

"Wha-" Combeferre started, but was interrupted by screams coming from the other side of the barricade.

-Approximately 5 seconds ago, the National Guard's camp-

Two random National Guardsmen were sitting by a watch-fire. Let's say their names were Jean and Jacques. All of a sudden, their watch-fire began to flicker.

"Hey, the fire's flickering," said Jean observantly.

"Eh, it's probably nothing," Jacques replied.

"There's a statue over there. Was that there before?"

"I think so."

The fire flickered again.

"Did it get closer?"

"You're imagining things."

The fire flickered once more, and then the statue was right in front of them, its arms stretched out towards them, and its face in a snarl. The screams of the two National Guardsmen were cut short as the fire died.

-Back at the Barricade-

Combeferre, Grantaire, and the rest of Les Amis de l'ABC dashed toward their side of the barricade and began to clamber towards the top to try and see what was going on. However, it was too dark to see anything clearly, and the Amis huddled at the top of the barricade, listening to the seemingly endless screams of the National Guardsmen.

Suddenly, they noticed that it had become very quiet. The screaming had stopped.

The boys began climbing down from the barricade, visibly disturbed. As they descended, the sun began to rise. With a feeling of foreboding, the boys turned back towards the street to see if they could find what had caused the screaming. And why it had stopped.

Once again, there was a vast difference between the results and what had been expected.

Nothing. There was no one there. There weren't even any bodies. The National Guard's camp was completely empty.

Now thoroughly shaken, the Amis turned back towards the Corinth, but stopped short. There, standing directly in front of them, was the angel statue. Almost instinctively, the boys knew that this had been the cause of the disappearance of the National Guardsmen.

All the Amis, except for Grantaire, clumped together out of sheer terror, and retreated as far away from the statue as possible without taking their eyes off it. Grantaire, on the other hand, frowned slightly and moved closer. Locating the switch from earlier, he flipped it back to its original position.

Immediately, the process was reversed, leaving a rather disoriented and confused Enjolras standing in front of them.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked, looking around in bewilderment. "Combeferre, what happened?"

But Combeferre and the other Amis just looked at Enjolras in complete and utter terror. Feeling even more confused, he turned with a glare to the man standing beside him.

Grantaire grinned sheepishly back at Enjolras, before saying weakly, "Um, vive la Republique?"

* * *

WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN

Yeeeah, this is probably the weirdest thing I've ever written. I'm pretty sure this stemmed from a conversation I had at one point. The conclusion of which was that Enjy is a Weeping Angel. As in the things from Dr. Who. So yeah, this is complete and utter crack. And it's also my Barricade Day tribute. I think I probably just horribly insulted all of Les Amis de l'ABC. Especially Enjolras.

Rewiew please! Reviews stop the Amis from murdering me!


End file.
